Memories
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Yellow has a tough life where she is bullied and she lost her first friend and one day, Red comforts her. Will this cause love? And who is this lost friend? (Red x Yellow) Specialshipping


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters or the picture!**

_**Hi! I just wanted to say that IchigoHatake and I made this song, so PLEASE don't use it without permission from one of us. P.S: Pika and Chu-Chu aren't in this story.**_

_Lets begin…_

"Look at the baby crying!" Melinda mocked with her ridiculously high-pitched laugh, extremely short skirt, and dangerously large amount of make-up.

Poor 16 year-old Yellow was close to tears and had to endure all the pain she held inside.

Currently, on her way to her next class, she accidentally ran into Melinda and Melinda, like usual, started calling her names and pushing her around like a doll. That was, until someone decided to speak up.

"Leave her alone!" said a boy of 17. He had pitch-black hair and red piercing eyes. Red. That was his name. He put his back facing Yellow, as to say he was defending her.

"Why stand up for her?" Melinda snapped, saying each word with disgust in her tone.

While they argued, Yellow silently limped away.

When Red finally noticed, he ran to catch up with Yellow.

**With Red And Yellow**

Red and Yellow sat under a beautiful Sakura tree. Yellow was crying and Red was comforting her by letting her cry on his shoulder. When she at last calmed down, she let her head lay on his shoulder, causing them both to intensely blush.

Yellow started singing something quietly that Red couldn't quite catch.

"Hey Yellow, what were you singing?" Red questioned.

Yellow sighed and said, "W-well when I was little, I made this song with a boy, and it would always remind me of him…he was my first friend…"

"Can you sing it for me?" Red asked, resting his chin on her head, causing her to blush even more than even humanly possible.

"Uh...sure Red." Yellow responded shyly, but neither-less she started singing:

_(Yellow) I was the shy girl in the corner, _

_Pretended I was alright,_

_But it was all a façade,_

_And I'd cry to sleep at night, _

Red mesmerized by her beautiful and gentle singing and decided to hear her sing some more.

_(Yellow) Sakura blossoms above me,_

_I cry,_

_But out there, somewhere,_

_There is someone for me,_

Red felt like he knew this song from somewhere. When finally figured it out, all the memories of him and Yellow's childhood came flooding back in.

_(Yellow) Will he see through my lies?_

_My act is getting weaker,_

_I'll throw away my disguise,_

_If you will be my lover,_

When he made up his mind, Red smiled at her and started to sing the next part.

_(Red) You think you're alone,_

_But no,_

_You're actually not_

_I'm right here,_

_And I'm here to stay,_

Yellow was initially shocked.

_I-it's him…_ she thought. When she broke out of her shocked state, they sang the next part **together**.

_(Both) Will our paths cross?_

_And will hearts collide?  
I suppose we should let,_

_Fate decide,_

_And if our destiny,_

_Is it to be together?_

_I wont let you go,_

_Not now. Not ever._

Their voices were in perfect sync. Red and Yellow smiled at each other, enjoying their moment. Red sang the next portion.

_(Red) Maybe we were meant to be,_

_Your valuable to me,_

_If you get sad,_

_I'll cheer you up,_

Yellow just couldn't believe that she was finally reunited with her long lost best friend and she sang the next part.

_(Yellow) So take my hand…_

_I'll show you the way if you need,_

_Or maybe I'll follow the lead_

_Just take me home,_

_To a place we can be alone,_

_Then hold me tight,_

_And kiss me… goodnight…_

When they finished, she hugged him happily and tightly as if he was going to leave. In response, he hugged her back just as happily. Absent-mindedly, she was so happy that she kissed his cheek quickly and boldly.

"S-sorry." She stammered. Yellow placed her hands together and entwined her fingers while looking down, embarrassed. Her straw-hat was covering her face.

He pulled her into an embrace, removed her straw-hat and kissed the top of her head lovingly and lightly.

"Its alright." He said, smiling warmly. They stayed in that position, enjoying each others' presence…


End file.
